The Poseidon Club
by beccasfics
Summary: AU. Percy is the son of the owner of The Poseidon Club – a new night club in New York that's become all the rage. Annabeth Chase is a studious girl who gets dragged out by her friends Reyna and Piper to a new club, where she meets Percy. Someone she immediately deems as bad news, but she can't seem to stay away from him. Third person POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

The three girls walk down the dark New York streets toward one of the new clubs that sprung up right before summer vacation. The blonde in the middle fidgets her short dress, trying to tug it lower over her thighs but to no avail. She glares at her friend who's wearing a brightly colored dress with zig-zag patterns and has a headband across her forehead with two feathers hanging down. Her other friend – this one's dressed in a purple dress with gold peep-toe heels and jewelry – tries to reassure her that she'll have a great time.

The blonde isn't so sure.

The three girls stand in line to The Poseidon Club, eagerly trying to look over people's shoulders, trying to see the interior. From the street, they can hear faint bass music and see blue light slipping out of the doors as people leave. The girl with the headband returns her attention to her friends, an excited gleam in her eyes. "I hope we meet him." She says.

"Who?" The blonde continues trying to look inside, but listens to her friend as she speaks.

"Percy. He's the owner's son, apparently, and _hot_." She winks at her friends before adding, "but I doubt he's anything compared to Jason." Her friends snort and she turns bright red. She continues trying to fix her statement as the blonde looks over her shoulder at a sleek black car that has pulled up to the front of the club. She's half positive it's undercover cops come to shut the place down until the guy steps out.

Tousled black hair, a crisp white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows (which, she notices, display his amazing arms,) black slacks and dress shoes. A little too formal for a club, but she wasn't about to start complaining. She feels heat rise onto her cheeks and she quickly looks away, looking back to her friends… who are nowhere to be seen.

"Yo, Annabeth! Babe!" She hears hears her friends calling her from the doors of the club and she quickly walks to catch up to them. "You alright, girlie?" The one with with the headband asks, noticing her friend's flustered state.

"I'm fine, Piper. Just got a little worried when I couldn't find you guys." Annabeth lies, her grey eyes scanning the interior of the club. She fights her urge to start taking notes for her architecture class. "Whoa…" She breathes, taking in the scene. One the left side of the club is a tank filled with exotic fish which separates the dance floor from the tables and booths. The walls are white, black, and varying shades of blue. The ceiling wavers with blue lights, giving the whole club the effect of being underwater. Green and purple lasers sweep across the dance floor.

"This is gonna be freakin' awesome." Piper says, steering her friends by their shoulders to the middle of the dance floor. "C'mon, let's have some fun!"She swings her hips, her arms in the air and soon she's danced her way out of sight, probably dancing with some group of people on the other side of the club.

"Reyna, what are we gonna do with that girl?" Annabeth asks her other friend, who hasn't decided to leave her side just yet.

Reyna snorts, shaking her head and crossing her arms. "Honestly? I have no idea…" Her voice trails off as she watches a guy across the floor. She gives Annabeth a look that's a mixture of an apology and asking for permission.

The blonde waves her hand, smirking at her friend. "Go. Have fun. I'm going to get a drink, don't leave me here." And with that, she weaves through the dancing bodies towards the bar. Finding an empty chair, she hosts herself up and rifles through her purse for her phone. She doesn't have anyone to text - both of her friends are busy dancing with club guys - but she doesn't want to look lonely at a club of all places.

"Can I get you something?"

Annabeth looks up, startled. She has to bite back a gasp. It's the guy who got out of the car earlier. He's cleaning a glass, looking at her expectantly, but she can't seem to form words. Her brain has turned to mush. She can't look away from his eyes… which are a stunning shade of sea-green, and in the sweeping light of the club, look tantalizingly inviting. She swallows and shakes her head. "Um… yeah," she tears her eyes away from his and looks over the little menu quickly. "Just um… whatever is the least alcoholic. Please."

He gives her a look, a sly smile spreading across his lips _which she really shouldn't be staring at because oh god he's actually really cute–_

Her thoughts are interrupted as Piper plops herself down in the seat next to her. "Hey girlie! What'cha up to over here at the bar?" She looks around, as if looking for the mysterious stranger who swept her friend off her feet by buying her a drink. "Don't tell me you're drinking."

"Ah–" She tries to explain that _no_, she wasn't drinking, but someone interrupts them by handing her a cold bottle of water. Annabeth looks up, trying not to look at the bartender's arms, lips, eyes, or anything else that could be distracting… which is hard. "Thank you." She unscrews the lid, turning away fromt he boy and watching the people on the dance floor. She can see Piper looking between her and the bartender out of the corner of her eye. She took a huge gulp of water and got down from her chair, turning to Piper with her hands on her hips. "Are we gonna party or not?"

Piper gives her a surprised look, but eagerly gets down and leads her towards the dance floor. Annabeth looks over her shoulder, meeting those green eyes again. She smiled slightly at him before letting her friend introduce her to a group of people who she just met but was already best friends with. They all went back to the dance floor, having a great time, but all night Annabeth felt those green eyes watching her.

She wouldn't tell a soul, but she kind of liked it.

* * *

***Looks around***

**Hey! Alright, so thank you for reading! I just really wanted to write an AU where the demigods aren't demigods… and like to go clubbing, apparently. I hope you liked this fic and are looking forward to the next update! **

**Reviews/Criticism/All that is greatly appreciated! Thanks!**

***Also special thanks to poseidonsfavoritedaughter who was a beta reader! Live long and clone on.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Riiiiing, riiiiing, riiiiing!_

Grumpily, Annabeth reached out from underneath her blankets and moved her hand around her desk, groping for her phone. Finally, her fingers found the smooth electronic and she pushed herself into an upright position, blowing her crazy blonde hair out of her face and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned, answering the call. "Mmm… hello?"

Piper laughed over the line. "Hungover?" She didn't give the blonde time to answer before she continued. "It doesn't matter anyway, but you have to meet me and Reyna at the café at three."

Annabeth raised a brow, throwing her comforter away from her body and padding across her dorm. "Why? What's wrong?" She asked a little absentmindedly and she searched through her things for her bag. _Wow_, she thought, _I must have just dumped everything on the floor when I got in… _

"_Annabeth._" Piper whined over the phone. "Just promise me you'll make it, okay?"

The blonde stood, finally having found her bag. "Yeah, okay. I'll see you at three." She said goodbye to her friend and wandered back to her bed. She stared into her purse, pulling out another cellphone. It was sleek and black, with no skin. Obviously not her white iPhone with the owl pendant.

_Ah crap. _Annabeth fell back, the bed bouncing beneath her. _I have someone else's phone._

The café was as crowded as it always was, but at least Reyna and Piper had saved her a seat. "Guys, oh my god, I need to tell you something." The blonde said, hoisting herself up into the chair at the table. She never did understand why they decided to get the tall tables and chairs, it's not like it was a bar. "Someone's cell phone found it's way into my purse."

Reyna gave her a look. "Uh… could it be _yours?_"

Annabeth gave her an exasperated look. "No, Reyna, it is not mine. Look," she pulled out the black cell, placing it on the table in front of them. "I have no idea who it belongs to…"

Piper snatched the thing off of the table. "Well, let's take a look, shall we?" She laughed and held it high above her head as the blonde lunged for it. "I'm not going to hack into their bank account app, I just wanna see if their name is anywhere. Jeez-louise."

Annabeth slumped back into her chair, her arms crossed. "Fine. But don't mess anything up." She warned. Although she tried, she couldn't help but lean forward as her friend turned the phone on and went through the rows of apps. She also couldn't help but wonder why this person didn't have a lock code on their phone. For crying out loud.

Reyna cleared her throat. "Piper, why are you going through their pictures?"

Piper looked up innocently. "I'm looking for selfies, duh. Maybe whoever this belongs too took some and we can– oh!" She tossed the phone to the blonde who barely had time to catch it. "Isn't that a coincidence?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Looking down at the phone in her hands, she stopped short. "There is no way in _hell_." She muttered under her breath. The photo before her eyes was obviously a "selfie" as Piper put it, and the person had jet black hair, sea green eyes, and a smile that would lure sirens to their deaths. It was the bartender.

Reyna laughed. "Are you sure he didn't plant that? He seemed pretty into you~" She drew out the last word, bringing a flush to Annabeth's cheeks.

"I'm posi-" She stopped mid-sentence when the door to the café opened unexpectedly. She had no idea what made her look up at that exact moment, but she had to order herself to close her gaping mouth before a fly flew into it. Both of her friend turned in their chairs to see what she was staring at, and both of them made a noise somewhere between giggles and sounds of shock.

Bartender Boy – as Annabeth was starting to call him – had decided to make an appearance. At Athena Café. Today. Right now. This very minute. As Annabeth held his cell phone in her hands. "This is unreal." She whispered to her friends as he walked past. She kept her grey eyes trained on his form as she talked.

Piper and Reyna shared devilish smiles. "Well, I mean, _someone's_ gotta give him his phone." Reyna said warily as she sipped her drink.

"No."

Piper nodded. "Yes. What if he's waiting for an important call? What if he's an aspiring actor waiting to get the call telling him he's the next Superman? He'll never get it if you don't give it back."

Annabeth made a mental note; throttle her friends as soon as she was done returning this guys phone. "I hate you two. Hate you guys so much." She muttered as she threw her cardigan over her shoulders and stalked toward the green-eyes boy at the counter.

Waiting in line behind him, she shot a look to her friends as if saying _what do I do?_ They just smiled and waved their hands at her, as if to say _go on, talk to him. _The blonde rolled her eyes and took a deep, nervous breath. She tapped his shoulder and he turned.

"Can I… help you?" He asked, his eyes roaming over her body. Not in a creepy way, more in a _hey you like sorta kinda familiar way._

Annabeth bit back an idiotic giggle. "Um… yeah, actually." She looked at her friends out of the corner of her eye to see them giggling like a bunch of dorks. She squeezed her eyes closed before continuing. "This is… this is kind of embarrassing but, I think this is yours?" She held the phone out to him.

He gave her a curious look before taking it from her and turning it on. A playful smirk appeared on his lips. "Can I ask what you're doing with my phone?" He chuckled, "and maybe why it's on my photo album?" He turned it back to her, revealing the picture of himself smiling back at her. A bright red blush heated her cheeks.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry– I wasn't going through your– see, it was my friend, we were just trying to figure out who it belonged to, I swear!" She babbled like a dork until her laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, seriously, it's _fine._ Thanks for getting it back to me though," he says, taking his cup of coffee from the woman behind the counter and paying her. "I'm waiting for a call from my acting agency. I auditioned for the next Superman movie."

Annabeth stared at him, mouth agape.

"I'm kidding."

"Oh! Right, okay, well sorry again for the whole, y'know–" she gestured with her hands to his phone. "Sorry. Again."

He smiled. "No, really, it's okay." He puased awkwardly before asking, "do you wanna hang out sometime? Or… ugh, okay, that was kind of creepy, I'm sorry–"

Annabeth smiled, a bit stunned. "Um," she said, not even realizing it, "I'd actually love to. Yeah." She giggled nervously, shocked at what had just come out of her mouth.

The boy seemed surprised too. "Well, great! That's great, um, do you want my number or…?"

"Just um… just call me." She smiled and gave him her number, watching as he typed it into his phone. "Ah, yeah. I should probably be getting back to my friends." She smiled again, fiddling with her fingers. "Oh, I'm Annabeth… by the way."

"Percy." He smiled warmly and her legs suddenly felt like butter. "I'll uh… I'll call you, Annabeth."

She nodded and awkwardly made her way back to her friends.

"Soo?" They prompted in unison.

"I gave him my number and he said he'd call."

The blonde desperately tried to quiet her screaming friends without looking at Percy across the café.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey everybody! I'm so sorry for not updating waaaay sooner, I was just really really super busy! I promise I'll update more frequently for the upcoming chapters .**

**So, what did you guys think of chapter two? Sorry if it's a little short…**


	3. NOTICE: Please read

**This isn't a chapter, but I'd really appreciate it if you read it anyway!**

**First, I'd like to apologize for not updating in****_ forever. _****I was really busy finishing up school, and then with other things, and I just didn't have time to update this story. I promise I'll update with chapter 3 really soon, okay? Besides, I've got some plans for it… *evil laughter***

**Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews and follows, it means a lot, especially since this is my first PJO fic. And an AU at that. **

**Thank you again guys! Love you all!**

**- Becca**


	4. Chapter 3

Annabeth stared down at the phone in her hands. She shook her head, chiding herself; _Why am I even waiting? He's not going to call…_ She placed the white cell on her bedside table, walking to her desk across the room. _Just leave it_, she told herself as she turned on her computer which she had affectionately named "Deadalus." It even had a bright blue delta symbol sticker on the lid._ (_What could she say, she was a Greek Mythology geek.)

Opening up a new project on her designing program, she stared at the blank field, envisioning how she wanted this building to look. It wasn't even a summer project (she already finished that) it's just something she did when she was bored.

Or waiting for something.

She heard a tell-tale buzz and practically lunged for her phone across the room, embarrassing herself even though she was alone. Sliding the unlock bar, she held it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked, praying her voice didn't sound shaky or too excited.

"Has he called?"

Annabeth bit back a groan and spread herself across her bed, running a hand through her blonde curls. "Hey, Reyna."

"I'll take that as a no." She said, and Annabeth could hear Piper laugh across the line. Reyna told her to shush, "Also, Piper's here."

"I can hear her." Annabeth laughed, grateful for a distraction anyway. "And, to answer your question, no, he hasn't called." She muttered, trying not to sound too upset.

"Aw, well don't worry." Piper had somehow wrestled the phone from Reyna, who Annabeth could hear huff and murmur something. "He asked you if you wanted to hang out, so he's obviously into you. So do-"

Annabeth's cell buzzed in her hand, blocking out Piper's voice. "Oh my god, it's him. Hold on, don't go anywhere!" She shouted before she switched to Bartender Boy's – Percy, she corrected herself – call. She cleared her throat. "Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Um…" Her voice trailed off, not knowing what to say. She laughed, the awkwardness of the call getting to her, and spoke again. "Is this… Percy?" She asked.

He made a noise somewhere between a laugh and an embarrassed cough. "Yeah. Annabeth, right?"

She nodded. "Yep."

Awkward pause.

"How're you?" Percy asked, his tone trying for casual.

"I've been good. So um…"

"You want to go see a movie tonight?" He asked suddenly, as if he just wanted to cut the awkwardness short.

Annabeth smiled. "Of course."

**– Percy –**

She had insisted that she'd walk, since she was close to the theatre anyway. Percy wasn't all that comfortable with letting her walk – shouldn't he pick her up? – but he said sure, since the call was awkward enough with out insisting he pick her up. At least that gave him some extra time to get ready.

He had slept late – long work night – and wasn't awake more than fifteen minutes before he remembered he'd said he'd call her. he had practically thrown himself out of bed, tripping on his shoes, to check the time. It had been three forty, so if she asked he could just say that he was at work. _At the club?_ He thought she'd ask. _No, at the café. _He'd answer._ Athena Café? No, a different one._

But she didn't ask, so he didn't have to make up excuses. Thankfully.

Throwing on a t-shirt and jeans, he slipped into his casual shoes and bounded out of his apartment, double checking that his shirt was right-side out. The theatre they were supposed to meet at was only a fifteen minute walk from where he lived, so he didn't bother driving himself. Instead, he decided to call one of his friends to waste some time since the movie started at seven thirty and it was only six fifty at the moment.

Pulling out his sleek black iPhone, he dialed up his best friend. "Hey, dude, I've got a date tonight." He said, immediately regretting the sudden reveal.

Percy heard his friend struggle to swallow whatever he was eating (probably enchiladas). "Percy, are you serious?"

"Grover, do you think I'd joke about this? I'm completely serious…" He rolled his eyes as Grover became excited, practically bursting his ear-drum with his triumphant battle-cry. Percy was almost hurt. Did he really go on so little dates that it was such a surprise for him to find a girl? Well, if he was honest, it was that big of a surprise. the only other girl he had gone on a 'date' with was a girl named Rachel, but then she had moved to go to some all girls school.

So much for that.

Checking his watch, Percy began the short walk to the theatre, Grover talking his ear off most of the walk.

**– Annabeth –**

To say the least, Annabeth was giddy. She didn't go out a lot, and if she did, it was because Piper or Reyna or someone else dragged her out of her room practically by the ear.

It's not that Annabeth didn't like to go out; it's that she really didn't have anyone to go out with. Especially guys. So tonight was a rare occasion and her friend made sure she knew it. They had come over immediately after she told them about the terribly awkward call with Percy, and they had taken her on a quick but intense shopping spree. She had come back to her apartment with three new shirts, two pairs of jeans, a pair of shorts, and an adorable grey blouse with owls on it. After much arguing, she convinced her friends that the owl blouse and a pair of jeans was perfect to wear to the movies. There was no way she was going to wear shorts and a scoop neck shirt on a first date with a guy she barely knew.

She clutched her bag closer to her, nearing the theatre she and Percy had agreed on meeting at. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and stood off to the side of the ticket booth, looking around for see-green eyes.

Finally, she saw him. Plain orange t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Somehow though, he managed to look like a greek god. How? She had no idea… maybe it was the smooth planes of his face, his straight nose, and sculpted arms. _Seriously,_ Annabeth thought as he drew closer, _he **could** be the next superman._

She smiled nervously as he stood in front of her, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Hi," She said simply.

"Hi," He smiled, and she felt her own become a little brighter. "I got the tickets already."

Annabeth nodded, allowing herself to relax. "Alright then, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**Author's note: I told you guys that I'd be updating soon! **

**I wrote this chapter slightly different, with Percy's POV (not really, since this is in third person but you know what I mean) thrown in. I just wanted to show his dorky side, since he's written pretty mysteriously everywhere else in this fic…**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter three! You know the drill; reviews and c****riticism is greatly welcomed~!**


	5. Chapter 4

The movie was called _Kronos_. It was about a roman warrior (that's the only thing that bothered Annabeth; the fact that the characters were from Rome but the gods still had their Greek names) who had to stop Kronos from toppling Mount Olympus. It was action packed with just a dash of humor every now and then, and the architecture of the set was pleasingly accurate. She also couldn't complain about the star of the movie, some guy named Fred Apollo – ironic name now that she thought about it – but to be honest, Percy was better looking.

Percy was a great guy. She could tell after one movie. He was funny and told jokes before the movie started and he listened to her talk about herself. He even asked questions; _what was her family like? Oh, so you're a big fan of architecture? I used to go to a summer camp on Long Island too! Which one did you go to?_

Basically, all in all, Annabeth enjoyed her date. A lot.

**– Percy –**

_Kronos_ ended at nine, but Percy didn't want the evening to end. He'd had a great time and Annabeth was a truly amazing girl. She was smart, funny, and passionate about the things she loved (architecture, owls, ancient Greece) which he found adorable (but not in a demeaning way, Annabeth could probably judo flip him in .5 seconds if she wanted to.)

Stepping out into the cool evening air of New York, Percy smiled at Annabeth, tilting his head a little. "Hey, I was wondering if you want to grab some pizza or something? I know a place not to far from here…" His voice trailed off, as it tended to do when he looked into her eyes. Seriously, he'd never seen eyes like hers. They were like storm clouds; dangerous, calculating, beautiful.

The blonde smiled and nodded, shouldering her cross-body bag. "I'd love to. I haven't eaten all day."

And with that answer, they were off.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey everybody! **

**I would really, really, ****_really_**** like to apologize to all of you for not updating sooner. I just… I don't even have an excuse to be honest. Like, I forget and then I'm like "Oh my gods! I need to update TPC!" and then I'll login and open up the doc. and just stare at the white screen and not right anything and get on tumblr and then forget and then repeat the entire process! **

**BUT. I am going to try to start updating every SUNDAY. I really do enjoy writing this story and I love all of the feedback I get, so thank you so so ****_so_**** much for sticking with this story and it's unreliable writer. I promise I'll start updating sooner.**

**Again, thank you so much for sticking with this story. I love you all.**

**– Becca**

**P.S. Sorry for such a short chapter, I need to get back into the feel of the fic. The next one will be longer and there's a little something you guys should be excited for ;)**


End file.
